


The Sacrifice of Alfred

by WhimsicalMetanoia



Series: From Respected Literature to Bishounen Country Personifications [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Conflict of Interests, Dialogue Heavy, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, no beta we die like HRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMetanoia/pseuds/WhimsicalMetanoia
Summary: And Abraham stretched forth his hand, and took the knife to slay his son.Every empire must fall. Perhaps it was now Alfred's turn.[ONESHOT]Will mostly end up being rewritten in the future; to be longer, of course.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia)
Series: From Respected Literature to Bishounen Country Personifications [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107698
Kudos: 4





	The Sacrifice of Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> Blatant misuse of religious text. Fuck contemporary Christianity, bitches gave me depression. 
> 
> Warning: Intentionally Vague, draw your own conclusions.
> 
> Also known as: Help! I wrote this at 12 am instead of sleeping and/or doing missing assignments. I have no mental stability!!!
> 
> *Crazed laughter turns into sobs*

_And it came to pass after these things, that God did tempt Abraham, and said unto him, Abraham: and he said, Behold, here I am._

"Empires have to fall at some point. It is only natural to expect his downfall."

"Don't look so glum. This is the easiest way, you wouldn't like him to suffer at the hands of his enemies, wouldn't you?"

"Is it better for him to fall at the hands of another?"

"You're asking me to do this to my own SON?"

_And he said, Take now thy son, thine only son Isaac, whom thou lovest, and get thee into the land of Moriah; and offer him there for a burnt offering upon one of the mountains which I will tell thee of._

"Not many things can kill a nation, you know. We survived many horrors... beheadings, burnings, torture..."

"I don't see how any of this is relevant to my question."

He continued as if he didn't hear Arthur.

"Yet there is one thing that does kill us permanently."

"... What?"

"A weapon held by a loved one."

"You want me to kill my son... permanently?"

With a huff, China turned to walk away.

"It's your decision. Your _choice_. Would you rather he reform and live with that dimmed glimmer all fallen nations have?"

"I... I can't."

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Besides, how did you think I survived all these years?"

_And Abraham rose up early in the morning, and saddled his donkey, and took two of his young men with him, and Isaac his son, and clave the wood for the burnt offering, and rose up, and went unto the place of which God had told him._

"Alfred, can't you see the people you're hurting?"

"What people? I'm at the top of the world!"

_Then on the third day Abraham lifted up his eyes, and saw the place afar off._

"Why can't you listen to me?"

"Oh, shut up, Arthur, your age has come and gone."

"One day, that arrogance is going to get you killed lad."

"Well, it still hasn't yet."

He's never going to change.

" **Remember, if he can't- or won't -change his ways... You have to stop him by any means necessary. If you can't, someone else will take your place."**

_And Abraham said unto his young men, Abide ye here with the donkey; and I and the lad will go yonder and worship, and come again to you._

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. How about I take you for a trip over to a this mountain side paradise I know?"

"I knew you'd see my way. And sure! I'd love to explore a new archeological site."

_And Abraham took the wood of the burnt offering, and laid it upon Isaac his son; and he took the fire in his hand, and a knife; and they went both of them together._

"How much more is this going to take? I'm famished."

"Amazing, you know a big boy word."

"At least I'm not tired all the time, old coot."

" Why, you-!"

_And Isaac spoke unto Abraham his father, and said, My father: and he said, Here am I, my son._

"Alfred..."

"Yeah, Artie?" 

"I glad we have this trip. It's nice... peaceful. It's been real chaotic at home. Thank you."

A lump in his throat.

".... I'm glad too, lad, I'm glad too."

_And he said, Behold the fire and the wood: but where is the lamb for a burnt offering?_

From behind the back of the person he loved to hate most, who he hated to love, Arthur drew the weapon.

At the sound of metal, Alfred turned to see a gun pointed between his eyes.

_And Abraham said, My son, God will provide himself a lamb for a burnt offering: so they went both of them together._

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"A-Arthur? Why...?"

_And they came to the place which God had told him of; and Abraham built an altar there, and laid the wood in order, and bound Isaac his son, and laid him on the altar upon the wood._

Pull the trigger.

One.

"Hey, dude, what's that gun for- hey, that's not funny, seriously, cut it ou-,"

Two.

"England, please stop, let's talk rationally, drop the gun- Arthur, Iggy, Dad-"

_Three._

A gunshot.

Silence.

A sob.

_And Abraham stretched forth his hand, and took the knife to slay his son._

Red against the canvas of green, blood against forest, light fading from jewels that once held the sky and stars.

Where can stars survive in that which light can not escape? Death, a black hole, swallows all whole.

Death, a black hole that swallows all.

God was too late to save Abraham's son.

_ ~~**God was too late to save Alfred**.~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12 am, fight me. Just kidding, I'm sensitive.
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr: @whimsical-metanoia or Twitter @Whim_Metanoia


End file.
